


coffee

by thealpacalypse



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever) (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Filler, Other, because that's what's happening here, how do you call it when you take a scene from canon but from a different pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola has no idea what's going on in her head, her heart or just generally, her life. At least coffee is simple enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the greatest thing I've ever written, but I felt the need to make up for not believing in this pairing. Because now "Random Questions" happened and Liviola owns my entire life.
> 
> I just want them to be happy and gay and cute and together. Viola's POV of the events of this video. Oh, and even though I personally like to use they/them pronouns for Viola at the moment, I think Viola still uses she/her/hers for herself, so that's what I went with. As far as I know, both are okay according to the creator.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Coffee**

 

If Viola is honest with herself, she has to admit that she doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.

 

At all.

 

In her life, in her head, in her heart, just - … everything is a big mess. She doesn’t even know if she still likes her current pronouns and name. A big part of her wishes she could just go back to the beginning of the year where she was just Sam. Everything was easy back then. She had her friends, she had Oren and a huge, one-sided crush on him, and she thought he was straight but that was somehow okay, as long as she could just be friends with him. Yeah, she wishes she could go back to that.

 

But then again –

 

Back then she didn’t know Liv yet. And somehow Viola doesn’t want to live a life anymore that doesn’t involve Liv.

 

Viola isn’t sure what that means yet, she just knows it means something.

 

She has to make things right. Liv deserves better.

 

When Viola crawls through the bushes trying to find Liv, the only thing she has in mind is to give back the ring Liv gave her, and maybe to talk, if she can muster up the courage.

 

But then Liv is filming a video talking about her Starbucks order and Viola doesn’t even think. The next Starbucks is only two blocks away and Viola more or less sprints there, trying to remember what exactly Liv said her order was.

 

Only when she comes back to where Liv is sitting on the bench, Viola realizes that bringing a girl a coffee she mentioned on camera when she thought she was alone might be creepy. Big time. But also, that camera is rolling, so when Liv will go home to cut the video, she will see Viola creeping around in the background – so maybe at least bringing her coffee will redeem Viola a bit.

 

So she greets Liv awkwardly, sits down, hands her the vanilla bean Frappuccino. Liv’s short, sweet laugh makes it absolutely worth it. Viola’s heart flutters.

 

But the camera is rolling and it’s making things weird and for once Viola wishes her whole life wouldn’t be captured on camera. She has so much to say to Liv, but not like this.

 

The conversation is awkward and short and it breaks Viola’s heart to give back Liv’s ring without an explanation, but how is she going to explain this whole confusing mess of reasons and thoughts and feelings when there’s a camera rolling?

 

_I’m sorry for doing that to you_ , Viola wants to say. _I never meant for anyone to get hurt, but you deserved it the least, and you weren’t supposed to be sucked into my mess, I’m sorry._

 

_You’re awesome and I want to be friends with you,_ she wants to say, but also possibly, _and maybe I like you, romantic stylez._ (One of her favorite characters said that once and she wanted to use that ever since. Not that she ever thought she would get the opportunity.)

 

And: _Can we start again please? I know you like me, but you like fake me. I want you to get to know real me, because fake me didn’t deserve that ring. And I’m kinda hoping that real me one day will, maybe. Deserve it._

Viola says none of these things. Instead she rambles about Pokémon and barely looks at Liv and then leaves.

 

Later, sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling, she curses herself and wishes it would all have gone differently. Not that she can change it now.

 

She wishes she had the ring back. Only now she notices how much she got used to having it – always playing around with it, putting it on and off, fidgeting with it absentmindedly while watching a movie or doing homework. Her hands feel empty now.

 

She grabs her phone, intending to text her brother.

 

That’s when she sees that there’s a new message. It’s from Liv.

 

_thanks for the coffee :)_

Viola’s heart does a series of complicated jumps and back flips. And yeah okay, she has no clue what’s going on in her own head and heart, but –

 

Whatever she’s feeling right now, she wants more of that.

 

Her hands shake a little when she types:

 

_how about more of that soon?_

 


End file.
